St Albert's School for the Unnaturally Gifted
by CelestialTomatoMonkey
Summary: Shipped off to a boerding school for life, and one for people of 'unusual status.' What did Ciel get himself into this time? AU and maybe Yaoi in later chapters, M for safety Angels Reapers and Demons, oh my!
1. Student Handbook

_Hello everybody! I am happy to be writing this story, although, I'm not going to promise frequent updates because my mom limited my computer time to two hours a day, I have eighth grade to deal with, and I don't have a lot of ideas for this story yet. I do not own Kuro no matter how much I want to. So anyway, this will be my first AU school fic, so please don't flame me if I suck at it. And now I will give you the beginning!_

**School Rules & Handbook; Your Guide to Being a Student at St. Albert's**

'_To the student(s) reading this hand book, please note that all you will need to know is printed within these pages. It is requested that all rules are followed and respected. However, be aware that some of these guidelines overlap and may become redundant. It is required of you the student(s) to read this entire booklet, and should you have any questions about or problems with anything in the text, please speak with a teacher or senior student about the matter. Thank you._

_**Grouping Categories**_

_All students that attend St. Albert's will be sorted into one of four groups and are as followed; Angels, Reapers, Demons, and Humans. You will be sorted into these respective groups based on outward appearance, personality, reactions to certain situations, and so forth._

_**Angels**_

_Kind and giving, thinking of others before themselves_

_Fair skinned, light haired, very beautiful/handsome with light colored eyes(usually blue, sometimes purple)_

_Can also 'fall from grace' and be transferred to the Demon group, though this very rarely happens._

_Innocent and pure with good intentions to everyone, always ready to help another person, rarely in a bad mood or violent._

_Not compatible with demons unless fallen_

_Compatible with Reapers, Humans, and other Angels_

_**Reapers**_

_Usually very hard-working, punctual, and smart_

_Fair skinned to lightly tanned, various hair colors, green eyed, needs glasses, usually good looking with occasional exceptions, carries around a 'death scythe' on their person _

_Cannot transfer_

_Various personalities, can be somewhat unpredictable, potentially violent if provoked_

_Not compatible with Humans_

_Compatible with Demons, Angels, and other Reapers_

_**Demons**_

_Cunning, ingenious, smart-mouthed, and silver tongued_

_Pale to fair skinned, pitch black hair, unusual eye colors, extremely beautiful/handsome, and irresistible_

_Cannot transfer_

_Very unpredictable to the point of being dangerous, violent, especially when provoked, notoriously obsessive, possessive and protective of anything they consider their property, seductive, and secretive_

_Not compatible with Angels_

_Compatible with Humans, Reapers, and other Demons_

_**Humans**_

_Varying mindset_

_Varying skin tone and color, varying eye color, varying physical appeal and beauty_

_Can transfer to Angels by asking for 'saving grace,' can transfer to Demons by 'relinquishing faith,' and can transfer to Reaper by 'finding and creating unique death scythe'_

_Varying personality_

_Compatible with Angels, Demons, Reapers, and other Humans_

_**Dress Code (Girls)**_

_Girls are to wear the standard white blouse, school blazer, tie, and a skirt that is exactly knee length; it will not be tolerated for a girl to don the male uniform_

_Girls will not be permitted to wear distracting accessories (head bands, jewelry, make-up, etc.) minimal jewelry and make-up will be allowed_

_Tights, knee-highs, calf socks, and ankle socks are allowed. However, leggings and socks that cannot be seen, or thigh high stockings are strictly prohibited_

_Shoes may be black, navy, or white, boots and opened toed shoes are prohibited_

_During weekends, after school or out of class holidays, free dress is allowed_

_**Dress Code (Boys)**_

_Boys are to wear the standard white blouse, school blazer, tie, slacks or shorts. The shorts must be exactly knee length and the slacks are to just barely cover the mouth of the shoe; it will not be tolerated for a boy to don the female uniform_

_Boys are not to wear make-up or flashy jewelry, a necklace, ring or bracelet is acceptable._

_Socks must be at, slightly above, or slightly below the ankle, no exception._

_Shoes may be black navy or white, boots and opened toed shoes are prohibited_

_During weekends, after school or out of class holidays, free dress is allowed_

_**Curriculum**_

_All students will participate in the daily lessons and may choose four elective courses_

_Teaching will take place in the classrooms on the first and second floors of the school five days a week_

_All students will attend the six regular day courses; Sciences, History or Geography, Literature, English, Math, and Theology (various religions will be taught)_

_Electives will rotate on an A B schedule and will rotate on a six day rotation. Some electives may only last the duration of the first semester, therefor; the student will have to pick an alternate elective for their second semester. _

_**Medicine**_

_All medicine should be registered at the office on the first floor. _

_If a student needs a dose of their prescription medicine, then they are to come down to the office and tell the school nurse._

_**Failure to Comply with School Rules**_

_If a student should fail to comply with school rules, they will be started out on a behavior check system. _

_The behavior check system is used to make sure a student understands the consequences of their actions. It begins very mild and the punishments continue to get more severe should more problems come up_

_First, the student is given a warning, all the warning does is inform the student that their behavior is slipping up and they should do something to fix it_

_Next, if the student continues to misbehave, they are to fill out a form and have a small conference with the principle and some of the teachers about their actions. The conference is recorded and both it and the form will be stored in the student's file._

_Then, if the problems continue and become worse, the parents are called in and the student serves detention for a designated amount of time_

_Finally, if the problem gets much worse, the student will have a private talk with the principal and the student will be suspended for a given amount of time._

_However, if nothing can be resolved, then we have no choice but to expel that student._

_The system doesn't always go in this order and some steps can be skipped if the actions are serious enough._

_**Emergency Drills**_

_In the event of an emergency, the students will be trained on what to do during the given practice times_

_**School Breaks**_

_Students will be given certain periods of time off such as spring, fall, winter, and summer breaks_

_**Celebrations**_

_St. Albert celebrates almost every holiday on the calendar and we have decoration, food/refreshments, costume committee to help pull it all together_

_**Dormitories**_

_The third floor is the floor for dorms. That is the area where the students will be roomed. The boy's dorms are on the left side and the girl's dorms are on the right side. Each dorm room will house two students to be roommates. These will be your roommates until you leave and you cannot exchange roommates. _

_St. Albert's hopes to see you as a new member of an old family; and remember, you will be attending this school for all of your education years; this will be your home until you graduate from your final 'collage year.' We hope we can help you discover your extraordinary talent while you are with us._

_-Principle Tanaka_


	2. New Everything

_I am so sorry that I took so long to actually start this, but it took me forever to come up with any ideas. So please don't expect any frequent updates for a little while. It is going to take a bit for me to fully develop the plot line and stuff, so please forgive me if the story seems premature right now. I would also like to point out that this story takes place in the early 2000's, so don't be concerned about birth dates and stuff. The month and the day will stay the same, just not the year._

**New Everything**

Ciel's P.O.V.

That was that and there was nothing I could do about it. I was being shipped off to some stupid school that was probably full of freaks. I mean, here I am, sitting in a carriage; a _carriage_. Anyway, so I'm on my way to this new boarding school and I start looking through the hand book and the first thing I see is some weird thing about angels and demons and crap; seriously, are these people nut jobs or something, because this is not funny. And what is this about helping me find my special talent, and transferring groups? Do my parents hate me or something because it says that I will be staying at this school for all of my educational years and that this is a year round board. My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm ten years old, and about two weeks ago, my mother and father told me that I was going to a school for children with extraordinary talents and abilities, hence its name; St. Albert's School for the Unusually Gifted. There is only one thing wrong with this situation; there is nothing to terribly extraordinary about me. Yes, many people have told me I was more beautiful than Venus, goddess of beauty and love herself, but that really isn't a talent. That and the fact that I hate it when people try to put me up on a pedestal or in the spot light; I just want to be a normal child, not some unattainable creature that people put in a cage and stare at all day wishing they could have for themselves. Maybe I can have at least one person that I can confide in at this school. I read over the entire thing, filled out my medical records, picked out my electives; creative writing, debate, painting, and classic books; then I wrote down that I was catholic, meaning I would be taking the Christianity of then and now class, and I would rather take the history course rather than geography, and I wanted to take astronomy in the science division. I wasn't too great at math, so I just went with the algebra class, and there were only the single courses in the other categories, so there was nothing else to do but wait until I got to St. Albert's, to wonder what my roommate would be like, and to wonder what group I would end up in. Though I apparently wouldn't have to wait long, because out the window, there was the massive three story building with the gym and the pool room off to one side; the grounds were covered in hundreds of various types of trees, and there was a forest of each kind all over the place. This place stretched out for miles, and I still probably wasn't seeing the whole thing, not to mention that I hadn't seen the inside of the place yet; I had heard that this place was big, but I didn't think it would be like this! Maybe I could learn to like it here, especially if I was going to spend the next, what, fifteen twenty years here. As the carriage pulled into the loop for a drop-off in front of the massive building, the driver drew the horses to a stop and I got out with the driver's help and the first thing I noticed was a sign just above the huge oak double doors that read in huge black bold Comic sans MS letters '**ST. ALBERT'S SCHOOL for the UNATURALLY GIFTED**' and in front of the door was a tall blond man with a chef's jacket and a cigarette in his mouth, a shorter blond with a straw hat tied around his neck and gardening gloves, and a girl with red hair with huge round glasses and a maid's dress. They all smiled and waved at me while I just stared back at them with a feeling of confusion and tension coming over me, I could already tell that this was going to be a crazy place full of chaos and surprises. The three of them lead me to the office and waited for me to hand my packet over to the principle, who was a kindly looking old man who was holding a Japanese style tea cup; I was kind of getting a sort of grandfatherly vibe from him. "Ho, ho, ho." The old man said and nodded, I could only look at him because I seriously had no idea what that was supposed to mean. " 'At's Principle Tanaka, 'e's like that a lot, so s'okay if ya don't understand 'im right off the bat." The tall blond said once we walked out of the office, then he stuck his hand out in front of me. "I'm Bardaroy, by the way, but chu can just call me Bard, everyone else does. An' the shorter one's Finnian, just call 'im Finni, and the redhead is Mey-rin… Just call 'er Mey-rin." He said as he shook my hand near violently and dragged me down to a room that looked as though it served as an auditorium of some sorts. "This is where you're going to get sorted, yes. Oh, I hope you're a human like we were!" Mey-rin exclaimed as Finni and Bard nodded in agreement. Then, the room was suddenly full with about fifteen people; I recognized principle Tanaka out of all of them and the other people pulled up long tables and fold out chairs from the corners of the room.

I was motioned over to a first table by a man and a woman, both with white hair. I walked over to their table and stood in front of it so I was standing in between them with the table to separate us. They looked at me and wrote some things down and then the first one started talking. "Hello, Mr. Phantomhive, I am Ash and this is my sister, Angela. We are the advisers for the Angels and also the teachers for the theology courses. Now then, we are going to ask you some questions, and it is important that you answer them truthfully and to the best of your abilities." Mr. Ash said with a large smile and Miss Angela mirrored it. I don't really like these two, they give me the creeps; I just hope that I'm not going to be an angel, but then again, I don't have light colored hair, so maybe that will help me out some. "Alright, first question; when were you born, Mr. Phantomhive?" "December 14, 1992." I answered dully; so far this was really boring. "How old are you, Mr. Phantomhive?" This time it was Miss Angela who spoke. "I am ten years old." I replied with a small amount of pride in my voice. Miss Angela smiled again at my tone of voice. But, hey, I was finally in the double digits, how could I not be at least a little bit happy about that. "Are you a very religious person, Mr. Phantomhive?" Mr. Ash asked another question. "Um, not really; I like to think that I'm in control of my own life and not have to deal with worshiping some all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-seeing deity that I can't see or have any proof about his existence." I finished off with a brief and sharp nod of my head. They looked at me before turning their heads to look at each other, and then back at me. They wrote something down on their clip boards and kept asking some more questions, like would I save someone even if I knew only one of us would come out alive, or would I save myself. Well, obviously myself, I have too much life and possibility ahead of me to throw it all away for someone else. Another was if I could make the world perfect, fair, and peaceful, would I take that chance, even if it meant that I wouldn't go back to things the way they were. My answer to that was that there is no such thing as a perfect world; many people have already tried to change it and fail, so why would I waste my time trying to do something that I know wouldn't work. That was the last question they asked me before they quickly shooed me to the next table; I guess I'm not going to be an angel, then, judging by the almost disgusted looks they gave me.

The next table I went to had two men, both with black hair; one had white eyes with black rings around the irises, making it a bit easier to separate them from the whites of his eyes. The other had pumpkin orange eyes. They also both had deathly pale skin. "Hello, child, we are the advisers of the demon category, we also teach some sciences and math. In our category, we represent what is logical and has proof and evidence. I am Samael and this is my brother Harold." Said the one with the orange eyes, they both watched me with intense eyes before they wrote a few things down. "So, little child, we have already obtained your date of birth and age, what medical issues do you have, if any?" Harold, the one with the white eyes, asked. "I have asthma and I have an allergy to cats, I'm also not very physically well; I have a weak immune system, too." I said warily as they shook their heads and wrote more notes down before giving me a dismissive wave of their hand.

I sighed and moved on to the table with a man wearing an odd looking hat and had long silvery hair, some of it in braids, and a black and grey robes. The other had shoulder length black hair with grey streaks and green eyes with glasses. I noticed that I couldn't see the first man's eyes because his bangs were covering half of his face. "Welcome little boy, come to be fit for one of me coffins? Ke ke ke~" the first one said. The other man rolled his eyes and looked at me sympathetically. "Don't mind the Undertaker, boy; he does that with every new member. I am the Mortician, and the both of us are the advisers of the Reaper group, and we are in charge of the other sciences and literature. Tell me, do you have any interest in financing and organization; are you the kind of person that likes to sit behind a desk and keep up with work?" Mr. Mortician asked me with a wild gleam in his lime colored eyes. I made a face and shook my head; there was no way in Hell that I would be interested in doing papers for the duration of my stay here. Mr. Undertaker sighed as they wrote there notes. "Alright then, boy; off to the last table with ye. Come back if ye need a measurement for yer final restin' place, ke ke ke." Mr. Undertaker called as I quickly made my way to the final table.

At the last table, I was quite surprised to see my Aunt Ann in one of the chairs. As usual, she was dressed head to toe in bright red clothes. Next to her was a very plainly dressed woman who looked to be in her early 40's, or late 30's, and she had mousy colored hair, almost a tawny golden color. She had bluish grey eyes and slightly tanned skin with a couple of small wrinkles here and there and maybe a few wispy grey hairs in front. "Oh, Ciel, my favorite little nephew!" Aunt Ann exclaimed as she stood up and pulled be into an iron grip of a hug as she continued on about how she loved me and couldn't believe that her favorite nephew was here at this school. "Aunt Ann, I'm your only nephew." I said when she finally let me go and held me at arm's length. "Ah, ah, ah, you have to address me formally now since I'm going to be your teacher." She said in a cheery, sing-song voice. "Yes, Madam Red." I said as she sat down again in her chair next to the other woman. She gave me a small smile and we began again. "Hello, dear, my name is Mrs. Henderson, and your aunt and I are the advisers of the human section and we teach language arts and Geography/History. So tell me dear, what is it that you like to do?" She asked in a melodious and slightly wavering with age voice. "I like to read, write, and sometimes I like to paint with acrylics." I said flatly, starting to get bored with all of these questions. They wrote everything down that they needed to and nodded when my evaluation was completed. I was pushed over to the principle and waited as he read over the notes that all of the eight teacher/advisers had written about me. Then he looked up at me and smiled and got taller and looked like a normal old man.

"Congratulations, Ciel Phantomhive; You are a Human."


End file.
